Charles' comment to Jean, “you probably won't feel anything” alludes to what is missing in the prior art, and what's missing is an object of what the present inventions address by providing a rabbit so Jean will feel (more) pleasure while pegging Charles.
And if Jean were, for example, in a lesbian relationship with a girlfriend named Charlene, the present inventions provide a rabbit so Jean will feel (more) pleasure while banging Charlene with the dildo.
It is an object of the inventions to disclose sex paraphernalia comprising a platform assembly 7 which has a dildo 11 on one side facing one way and a rabbit 13 on the other side facing the other way as depicted, for example, in FIG. 1.
It is another object of the present inventions to disclose “pants” to hold a “platform assembly” with a dildo on one side facing one way and a rabbit on the other side facing the other way. The pants provide Jean more intimate feel and control of the dildo than does a strap-on harness; pants afford Jean a more realistic sensation of having a real penis.
It is another object of the present inventions to allow Jean more control of the dildo 11 and rabbit 13 on platform assembly 7 of FIG. 1, for example, while wearing platform assembly 7 in pants with rabbit 13 stimulating her clitoris for her pleasure while she bangs her partner with dildo 11.
It is an object of the inventions to disclose sex gear, sex paraphernalia, comprising outdoor wearable clothing comprising pants with a crotch opening available with or without a suitable jacket (which may or may not be long enough to cover the crotch opening), ostensibly to hold a platform assembly with a rabbit inside the pants and a dildo sticking out through the opening, the pants to be worn indoors or out by a lady with or without the assembly so that when worn with an assembly inside the pants the rabbit may pleasure her clitoris while she inserts the dildo, which is projected through the opening, into a partner, and when worn without the assembly the wearer may raise questions from those who know what the pants are for or questions from those who do not know what the pants are for. The clothing may comprise provision for the bangee to spank and/or directly caress the banger's exposed butt cheeks directly while being banged.
It is another object of the inventions to disclose sex gear for masturbation, i.e., single use: Embodiments of the invention can also be enjoyed by, for example, a lone lady while masturbating—while wearing the platform assembly in pants or in a strap on harness with the dildo portion sticking through the opening and the rabbit engaging her clitoris, the wearer can use the dildo to manipulate the rabbit to maximize the stimulation of her clitoris. Thus, a lady can pleasure her clitoris with a rabbit using a phallic device to control the sexual sensations. Embodiments of the invention can also be enjoyed in this manner without wearing the assembly in pants; e.g., a lady holds and controls the dildo with her hands while pleasing her clitoris with the rabbit. Also, if the dildo of the platform assembly were inserted somewhere (like into an inflatable doll, sex toy or improvised sex toy) or into an opening of a partner, a lady could avail herself of the pleasure from the rabbit without wearing pants. This single use masturbation pleasure sensation embodiment, as well as other embodiments, can be enhanced with vibrator technology well known in the sexual arts.
It is another object to disclose for the present dildo inventions (such as depicted for example in FIG. 1), the use of vibrators, ejaculating dildos, mechanized dildos and dildos textured with, e.g., blood vessels. Dildos come in great variety; for example, some available dildos that ejaculate are called ejaculating dildos or squirting dildos. For example, on Jan. 7, 2016, a dildo seller company, listed on the Internet as “gentletoys.com”, listed 13 different “EJACULATING DILDOS” for sale. The first item listed, “DEEP DICKIN DEREK 12 INCH EJACULATING DILDO,” was described as follows:
“Ready for some serious deep dickin? Get your hands on Derek and let the intense penetration begin! This formidable dildo is going to take you some patience and lube to accommodate its full length and girth, but experiencing the realistically detailed cock head and shaft slide in, all the way to the balls, will be an erotic reward all its own. Once you have conquered this behemoth, reward yourself with the ultimate payoff. Squeeze the balls and Derek will ejaculate on you or in you. The balls hold about half an ounce of liquid, and are easy to fill. Just place the tip in your liquid of choice, depress the balls, and release. Derek is fully loaded and ready to go!”
One of gentletoys.com's other ejaculating dildos, “VEINY VICTOR EJACULATING SQUIRT COCK WITH BOTTLE,” comes “With a bellows style bottle for powerful squirting.”
For example, mechanized dildo technology, such as patented by Inventor Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 9,114,058 issued on Aug. 25, 2015, may be incorporated with the present dildo inventions (such as depicted in FIG. 1).
It is another object of the inventions to disclose sex paraphernalia jewelry and art comprising charms, trinkets, pendants and sculptures. For example, charms, art and sculptures that look like a platform assembly shown, for example, in FIG. 1, may be made available as jewelry, art pieces, etc., and integrated in, for example, a sundial. For example, a Rabbutt used as the pointer in a sundial sculpture may be appropriate in front of the Playboy Mansion.
It is another object of the inventions described herein to have the potential to help herald in the notion of expanded sexual pleasures, and more intense sexual pleasures, to greater and greater numbers of people everywhere as they open their minds to embrace old and new notions about sex that had previously been taboo. Safely satiating sexual interests & drives (libido) is a good thing. For example, perhaps if war-mongers were more sexually satiated there would be less war, and this could have a “butterfly-effect.” The mantra from the 1960s comes to mind, make love not war.
The BACKGROUND includes sex paraphernalia devices which are readily available with a dildo and a rabbit in which the dildo is pointed in the same direction as the rabbit, so that, for this general type of device, which may be referred to as a “jack rabbit” sex toy, the rabbit and dildo are directed to pleasure a lady's vagina and clitoris when the device is used. This prior art device is designed for one lady to use by inserting the dildo into her own vagina while massaging her clitoris with the rabbit. This general type of device is to be used in and on one lady at a time. Rabbit head or rabbit as used herein does not mean a jack rabbit sex toy. Googling “what is a rabbit for sex” produced an article titled: “Guide to Sex Toys. Rabbit vibrators—YouTube.” Clicking on that article's link produced a video as well as this text that follows which describes a popular dildo/rabbit/vibrator combination product:
“Guide to Sex Toys. Rabbit vibrators
Uploaded on Jul. 17, 2011
Combination vibrators are currently very popular. They have the ability to stimulate the vagina like a traditional vibrator as well as stimulate the clitoris and/or the opening of the vagina at the same time. A good example of a combination vibrator is the Jack Rabbit. This is the most recognizable combination vibrator on the market because of its popularity and because it was featured on HBO's ‘Sex and the City’. It consists of a small ‘rabbit’ perched on top of a pink jelly vibrator shaft. The rabbit is designed to directly stimulate the clitoris and is controlled by a remote battery pack. The shaft, which is also controlled by the remote battery pack, is capable of twisting back and forth and of ‘rotating’ the pearls around in a circular motion, which stimulates the labia and the opening to the vagina. Many women find the combined features of these vibrators to be the perfect recipe for orgasm. They require less work than other toys and the stimulation levels of the clitoral stimulator and the shaft can be adjusted independently to fit your mood. Combination vibrators are usually high quality toys and they come in many shapes and sizes. They're easy to use and work well for both experienced and novice vibrator users.”
Googling “double dildo” and then clicking “images” produced a page of many images of different kinds of prior art dildos and people using them. For example, one image was of a “flying double dildo”. I estimate the straight in-line “flying double dildo” shown to represent a sex toy about 14 inches long. It has a penis head at each end and two rabbit heads (shaped like little wings) sticking up from the middle, one facing in each direction corresponding to the direction of each penis head. I presume to help simulate real penises, replications of testicles are sticking down from the middle of the double dildo on the opposite side of the rabbit heads. Googling “flying double dildo” produced an article titled, “Osama Bin Laden Sex Toy Collection|Fleshone.com” which also shows the “flying double dildo.” However, as of Dec. 30, 2015, I still couldn't find anything further about the “flying double dildo.”
The prior art is replete with dildos facing opposite each other and dildos with rabbits facing the same way. Applicant is not aware of any prior art similar to a “platform assembly” (disclosed and pictured herein) with a rabbit facing one way and a dildo facing the other way that can be worn in new and useful “pants with a crotch opening” (disclosed and pictured herein) or used in a strap-on dildo harness, so that a lady can pleasure herself with the rabbit side of the platform assembly inside facing her clitoris, while the dildo on the other side of the assembly sticks out thru the opening so that the lady may insert it into another lady or a male partner to also give her or him pleasure. Neither is Applicant is aware of any “hole pants” prior art as disclosed and pictured herein.
I downloaded two Internet webpages for sex toys on 12-30-2015 from “LOVEHONEY LTD” which I found to be representative of various similar sex toys. I prepared those pages for filing with an IDS. I described them in the NON-PATENT LITERATURE DOCUMENTS box in the IDS as follows:
“Two Internet webpages for sex toys downloaded on 12-30-2015 from ‘LOVEHONEY LTD’:
‘Fetish Fantasy Elite 7 Inch Penetrix Double Dildo Vibrator.’
‘RodeoH Generation Strap On Harness Boxer Shorts with Vibe Pocket.’
The bottom of these webpages have this notice:
Copyright© Lovehoney Ltd. Lovehoney® is a registered Trademark of Lovehoney Ltd. Registered Company 04637868. 100 Locksbrook Road, Bath, BA1 3EN, UK.”
There are so many sex toys available from Internet websites that it boggles one's mind.
The two sex toys, described as NON-PATENT LITERATURE DOCUMENTS in the IDS, appear to be most representative for purposes herein.
Dildos, rabbits, fashions and other elements of the figures depicted herein are not, of course, drawn to scale or proportion and their depiction in angles and clothing styles shown, etc., are not meant to be limiting.